Seems Like Paradise
by ravenbow
Summary: Allegretto didn't really know what to think first after he came to. He woke up with a dizzy head and his vision was slightly blurred as he scanned his surroundings, checking so see who was injured, who was okay, if anyone was missing.


Title: Seems Like Paradise

Author: LovelessNightmare/AngelGear/Ravenbow

Series: Eternal Sonata

Genre: In-Game, Hurt/Comfort/Angst(?)

Rating: K+

Pairings: Mainly Allegretto/Polka, but also Beat/Salsa and Jazz/Viola

*****WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS UP TO CHAPTER 7 OF THE GAME*****

**AUTHOR'S COMMENT: **Yes, yes, I know. I told you guys I wasn't uploading anything here anymore. But I need to know that my content will be safe and I want a source to put up with my submission onto my Tumblr page. So yes, my works will still get published to here. I'll probably interact and respond more on Tumblr, since I'm on there all the time, but if you want to submit a review here PLEASE, FEEL FREE TO! I absolutely love hearing from you guys. I still get a few reviews a week and I'm simply brought to tears by how happy I can make all of you with my stories. I really love all of my followers on here. You're the pride of my work. Please continue reading my stories!

I suggest listening to _End of the Journey_ from Eternal Sonata's soundtrack, on repeat, if you read this story. I wrote it to this song and it just... this song brought my to tears from the first note I heard. I felt so much emotion from my side of the screen and I haven't even finished the game yet.

I also apologize for any out of character situations in this. Again, I haven't finished the game yet!

If you'd like to read this story on my Tumblr blog, here it is! (I hope the link works! Just take out the spaces and remove the dashes between the "http".)

h-t-t-p: / / angelgear . tumblr. c o m post / 2 7465 1769 14/ seems-like-paradise-an-eternal-sonata-fanfiction

* * *

Allegretto didn't really know what to think after he woke up. He woke up with a dizzy head and his vision was slightly blurred as he scanned his surroundings, checking to see who was injured, who was okay, if anyone was missing. He felt his jaw relax when he saw that no one was gone, especially Polka, who lay a couple feet from him on the ground. He struggled to get up, settling for kneeling to one knee as he tried to calm himself. His hands were shaky; he felt like he could spring forward at the first danger that would approach them.

He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard Beat and Polka stir. He looked to Polka as she held her head and heard Beat speak,

"Is everyone okay?" he asked in his kiddish voice. Everyone groaned back in reply, their sign that were still alive. Allegretto and Polka shared an anxious look before he pulled his eyes away, away to look in the direction of the sound in front of him. The noise was something akin to a ripping sound, like someone had literally taken the atmosphere and torn through it with something sharp, ragged, and rusted. He raised his vision to a huge, gaping and swirling hole that was hanging in the air.

"What is _that_?" he exclaimed.

Everyone sorely got to their feet and joined in Allegretto's awe.

"What in the world…" Jazz asked, perplexed.

"Did Legato go through there?" Allegretto suggested.

Viola piped in, "Should we go after him?"

Everyone exchanged glances.

"There's no time to waste. We have to go after him," Prince Crescendo was still on the ground, hovering over Princess Serenade protectively. With his words, everyone advanced towards the dark vortex.

The portal emptied the party onto soft sand, its whirling sounds behind them. They walked forward, not giving a second thought to the gaping emptiness at their backs, leaving the soft purple glow of nothing behind them. They immediately came upon a city, a city filled with floating red and blue lights, magnificent architecture, and a beautiful cobblestone town square. Further in, one would see Xylophone Tower and what seemed to be a sculptured moon that loomed high up above. Lanterns were lit, glowing gently under the twilight sky. The overall feeling of the place was… magical.

"Where… are we?" Polka spoke up quietly.

"I have no idea…" Allegretto answered. The place was beautiful, he'd admit, but he couldn't help but get a feeling… He didn't know what that feeling was, but it made him anxious, nervous; He couldn't relax his muscles no matter what he did.

"Did Legato _actually_ tear a hole through space?"

"I just don't know…" Polka whispered as she gazed around. Allegretto turned to her; the independent red and blue lights that floated around reflected on her blue-green eyes. Allegretto wanted more than anything to get their mind on something else. He was certain the same gaze was mirrored in his eyes as hers.

"Come on, we _have_ to find him."

"Yes," she replied.

They continued through the town and upon conversation with the glowing orbs of red and blue light, they came to learn that those very lights were souls— people who had passed on due to over-use of mineral powder. Every soul they spoke with had summarized how they came to exist in this space. According to one, those who died from using mineral powder were not allowed to move on to the afterlife. Their souls could not cross over. Someone, or some_thing_, had made this town for those who could not continue on. They could remember everything about their life, and they did not age. "This place is timeless," another said. This place was stuck in the same moment of time…

The sun never set.

No one argued.

Everyone was the same.

They all had identical fate.

It seemed like something close to paradise, only… darker.

Nothing seemed to change or grow. These denizens had an infinite amount of time, and they couldn't even spend it as humans. They were just… souls. They could find love, as one soul had explained, but they could not express that physically. They couldn't hold hands or kiss, or comfort another with a hug. The only comfort these souls could give was their existence. Some may be okay with this reality, but for others… it is a very sad thought.

The party continued on, searching the town and gathering information. Apparently, this town was led by an Elder, and another source told them of a place called, "Noise Dunes." A barrier forbade entrance to these Dunes, and the only way in was to receive the Elder's permission. For information's sake, the party chose to go to the outskirts of town. A large red circle could be seen in the mountain far off in the distance, nestled snuggly in the similarly soft sand they had landed on with their arrival here. A soul-passerby had commented that that glowing circle was the barrier they had heard of and that it was much bigger in person. The party continued on into the open, sandy field and gazed at the bright barrier.

The fine sand slipped under their shoes and the sparse wind was pleasantly warm. Whether everyone knew it or not, a few people had gravitated closer to one another, out of comfort or fear, they wouldn't have known.

Salsa had inched closer to Beat when she hopped off the last stone step that led to the field. She was silent as she bumped into him, her gaze averted to the ground as she nibbled on her lip anxiously. Beat almost snapped at her, thinking she was teasing him again, but once he saw the brief spark of nervousness in her dark eyes, he frowned and mumbled an apology, letting her keep their closer proximity.

Falsetto's posture was lax as she looked around. The air of this place had sunken something deep into her frame and she suddenly felt so small. She had a frown on her face when she felt a tiny hand pull at her coat gently. She saw bright lavender hair stick up at her and dark eyes similar to Salsa's looked up to meet hers apprehensively.

"U-Uhm… Falsetto… " March's hand hovered near her lips, a nervous habit common in humans. Falsetto's heart ached as she realized March's concern.

'_She may be a phenomenal fighter and a respected guardian… but she's still only 8 years old…_'

Falsetto sighed with sympathy and reached her hand down to March's.

"It's okay," she said quietly.

March nodded. Falsetto could feel the child's hand tremble in her own as they continued walking with the others.

Somewhere behind those two, Viola and Jazz trudged along through the sand. Jazz's steps were heavy in her ears. She felt the wind brush her bangs slightly and as she looked up at the magnificent sky above them, she stumbled and lost her balance. The sand under her heels was loose, and she slipped backwards. She expected to fall flat onto the grainy floor, but strong arms caught her first. Jazz held her with a sturdy stance, and closer than partners usually would have. She felt a blush dance across her cheeks.

"O-Oh…" Viola stuttered, utterly shocked at her clumsiness and Jazz's quick reflexes. Jazz reached up to brush a stray lock of hair from Viola's vision before pulling her up to her own two feet again. His arms remained around her back, whether it was to make sure she could stand or because he wanted them there, Viola really didn't know.

"Are you alright?" Jazz asked in his deep voice. Viola nodded, seeing right into Jazz's eyes; the dark irises seemed laced with exhaustion, but also, somehow, relief.

Viola nodded smally, "Y-yes. Thank you Jazz."

He smirked at her, "I guess heels aren't too practical for travel, huh?"

Viola laughed softly, blushing at the cause of her misbalance. She unconsciously rested her hands on his arms.

"Yeah, I guess… But they look great with this outfit, don't they?"

Jazz rolled his eyes and let a genuine smile, albeit a small one, cross his lips. He seemed to reluctantly remove his arms from her.

"I suppose so," he chuckled and then paused, "… Stay close in case you fall again."

Viola blinked in surprise, watching his smile walk further ahead of her. She had to do everything in her power to keep a stupidly happy grin from gracing her lips.

It didn't work too well.

"Alright." She caught up to him, walking side-by-side.

Frederic stood alone, though close to the group. He felt oddly calm in this place, even though his mind was swirling with what had recently happened. Questions and concerns floated through his mind, but his body felt like water. The pressure of this world's atmosphere almost made him feel like he was out of his body, like he wasn't controlling his limbs or moving his own feet forward. He got the sense that he was to meet with a trial in this place, a trial that would lead him to the thing he had been searching for this entire journey. Or at least, this place would bring him a huge step closer to his destination and goal. He inhaled, breathing in the airy desert. It wasn't fresh, but it was new, something he had never experienced before, and he wondered if he'd forget this scent once he woke up.

The team had stopped a few miles away from the barrier. The town was still close, but that soul had been right—this barrier was enormous. The reddish glow radiated from its corners and a spiral flowed out slowly from its center. Polka stared up at the light, examining it with a small frown.

Allegretto had walked over to join her. He looked up as well, and let his eyes wander up to the purple sky, the deep red ridges of the mountain that branched from the Dunes' entrance, over the hills of sand around them; he took in every single piece of this landscape and, suddenly, he felt a little over-whelmed. The stars twinkled down at them quietly and, for some reason, this scheme of color recalled that vision he had had when he was with Polka; the vision of Polka standing near the edge of a bottomless ravine that would surely welcome her with dark, silent arms. He swallowed hard and felt his entire rib cage tense. He took another step toward Polka and reached for her hand.

Polka's eyes widened slightly when she felt warm fingers lightly wrap around hers. The action seemed almost hesitant and she turned her head to look up.

"Allegretto?"

He asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

She smiled at him, feeling comfortable warmth spread from her heart.

"Of course I am. You don't have to worry about me, Allegretto, I'm not scared."

The silverette had to swallow again. He spoke low to keep his voice from possibly cracking,

"… Is it okay if I am?" He met her eyes again, unable to hide the anxiety any longer. Polka's lips parted slightly, an inaudible gasp escaping her at his honest gestures. For the first time since they had met, Allegretto's eyes were not fierce with strength, but were deep and shadowed with some kind of fear. Polka's heart ached at the sight but also happy that he had exposed such a part of himself to her, that he had come to her when he felt so low and open. Her hand found his more and his fingers hugged hers gratefully.

Allegretto closed his eyes, so completely relieved that Polka had not rejected his request. He tried to keep his breathing calm as every ounce of anxiety tried to spill out of him, like Polka had just opened the lock to a closet that was about to burst with too much stuff inside of it. The vision played in his head again and again. This place wasn't good, it wasn't safe. The atmosphere felt suffocating, like something was pressing him on all sides. He wanted to leave, but he knew they had to stay and find Legato.

"It's okay, Allegretto… Don't be scared, it'll be alright!" Polka whispered, holding his hand tighter. She stepped closer, resting her other hand over the back of his.

"It'll be alright… okay?"

Everyone was silent as they looked up at the light of the barrier, the sparkling stars above. The wind blew soundlessly, a warm hug blanketing softly over the party. This place seemed like paradise, but it couldn't be. It just couldn't be.


End file.
